


kingdom shit

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, F/M, Princess - Freeform, Royalty, barry is a regular dude, damn i like arin, i like starbomb, reader is a princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Y/N] is a princess in the Vrulevia Empire. Her father, King Wecht, is very strict about who she must marry. He's 'set her up' with the prince of the Ezaral Kingdom, whose name was Prince Abernathy. Though the prince was a lovely guy, [Y/N] just didn't feel the same. She much preferred the market boy, Barry. He was attractive, funny, and just... much better than Abernathy.<br/>And so begins the epic love story of [Y/N], Barry Kramer, and Kevin Abernathy. Who knows what will happen in their tale of tales?</p>
<p>an: title will change!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	kingdom shit

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit lets read

You stared at your dad, mouth wide open.

"Seriously?!" you asked, your eyes sparkling. He nodded. You squealed, and ran toward him, hugging him. He laughed, hugging back. He let go of you and you stepped back. 

"We head to the Ezaral Kingdom in three days time, so you might want to get Vernon to help you pack. We'll stay there for around four days, perhaps five, if Queen Denika will allow it." 

You nodded, smiling, and rushing off to your room. As you skipped and ran and jumped through the halls and up the stairs to the second and third floors,(the 'Butler Headquarters' was on the second, and you had to grab your personal butler, Vernon; your room was on the third) you began to think. Was Prince Abernathy a good person? Was he hot? Was his family rich? Who knows! You sure don't. 

You arrived at your bedroom. It was actually small compared to the other rooms in the castle. It was the size of a bedroom from a common house- but furnished like a princess's. The wallpaper was a light blue, and your bed was a darker blue. The headboard was styled like an ocean- with waves and cute seagulls flying above. It was your mother's headboard long ago, and now it is yours. It's not a family heirloom, your parents are just cheap and didn't want to waste their time and money on a custom headboard for you. You huffed, crossing your arms, knowing that they'll create a custom headboard for your littler sister, Audrey. 

Vernon was your butler, and really, your closest friend. As an 18 year old butler serving a 17 year old princess, you were quite close in age- and humor. As you packed you joked about the prince being a secret octopus monster, with a brother named Larry and a pet bird named Holly. You knew this wasn't true, of course, but it was still funny. Vernon was your favorite 'servant'(as your father calls them) because you felt you could relate to him. He was funny, smart, talented, and kinda cute. It was a shame he was a butler, but you couldn't do anything about it yet. You didn't have the power. 

"All done, Princess (Y/N)!" Vernon bowed. You giggled. 

"I told you, you don't have to bow to me, Vernon! I'm your friend," you smiled, patting his back. You told him to wait as you picked out clothes to leave the castle in. You walked into your closet, which was bigger than your average closet. Your royal clothes were arranged in rainbow order, from red to red, on the left. Dresses were hanging near the ceiling, with undergarments on shelves on the walls, also arranged in rainbow order(the colors were for dresses which were shorter, or had more 'translucent' looks to them. On your right were commoner clothes, often referred to as 'peasant clothes' by your lovely father. You had these for sneak out missions, though you had never left the castle. Most commoners had never seen your face, but had a general idea of what you looked like from your father's speeches. He mentioned you a lot before Audrey came into the picture. You were his pride and joy, but now you were just... there. 

You shook your head, clearing your thoughts of your father. You grabbed a (F/C) dress with matching undergarments, placing them on your bed. You picked out a lovely white and black dress with white undergarments, placing it on your bed. You then grabbed a white dress with a sea foam bottom, and a pastel red dress. This is definitely enough for you. Just in case, though, you grabbed a simple black commoner outfit, and then threw it all on your bed. Running back into the closet, you changed from your 'day outfit'(a commoner shirt and a pair of black pants) and threw on a nightgown, the time being past 6. It was a lovely pastel pink, and very comfortable. It had a silk feeling to it, and you didn't doubt that it was actually silk, given your family's wealth. It was probably your mother's. Running out of the closet in your nightgown, you collapsed on your sheets, your hair going everywhere. Vernon said some snarky remark, and you laughed at it. 

"Shut up, and help me pack, V," you retorted, jumping from your bed. You spent the rest of the hour packing your cases(one for basic needs, one for clothing items, and one for... leftover things) and joking around. You had a great time hanging out with Vernon. He told you tales of his 'butlering' and adventures outside of the walls of your prison- I mean, castle. Home. Yeah. Home. 

"So, almighty Vernon, have you ever visited the Ezaral Kingdom?" you asked after the packing was over. You were now hanging in your room, lying on your bed. You were staring at Vernon, your head propped on your hands as you lie on your stomach. Vernon was sitting, his legs crossed, on your pillows. 

"No, but my dad has. He worked for Queen Denika's parents. He said it was pretty... nature-ey over there. I wouldn't know, of course, but I believe him. I like to imagine it as like, a city in the middle of a forest, kinda. With a whole bunch of lake-" My dad opened my door. 

"(Y/N), it's time for bed- Vernon? What are you doing... What's going on in here?!" 

"It's not what it looks like, we were just talking about-!" you exclaimed, but you were cut off. 

"It's fine. You're both teens, I expect you to... do this," he gestured wildly at your positions. 

"We aren't... We're not gonna do that! We don't feel that way about each other! We just finished packing, so we decided to talk! Please, Dad, trust me!" you said. 

"I trust you, darling. It's fine," he said, and turned around, heading out of your room. He left you and Vernon confused and tired, so you decided to sleep for the night. 

You lay down in your bed, and Vernon smiled at you as you snuggled into the covers. 

"Bye, V," you whispered, tendrils of sleep reaching for you already. 

"Bye, Princess," he said quietly, as he left the room, shutting your white door silently. 

»»» 

You were in a meadow. Beside you was a man you had only seen pictures of, and he was as handsome as the photos depicted- his tawny beige skin basked under the golden light of the sun as he lay, placing his weight on his hands behind him. You sat beside him in silence, glancing over at him occasionally. The crown on his head was the color of the sunlight raining on your figures, with strange and colorful gems sprinkling the rim, and larger, sparkling gems on the rest of it. The crown had one large, orange gem in the center, obviously the main possession of the headpiece. His hair was a dark brown that appeared black in the light, and you assumed his eyes were much the same. 

He turned to smile at you. "Hi, I'm Kevin Abernathy. And you are?" 

Your heart melted at the sight of his face. You smiled back at him, stuttering out, "I-I'm... I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N), and I think you're cute." 

Oh my God why the fuck did you say that. 

"I think you're pretty good lookin', myself, and it'd surprise me if anyone else didn't think the same," he said, turning his head back to the tree line. 

Why was he taking all of this in stride? Why is it so appealing to you? Why does he think you're cute? Why do you think _he's_ cute? 

Okay, that last one was a given. 

You weren't sure why it was appealing, or why he took it in stride, or why he thought you were cute, but you snuggled up next to him, leaning your head on his shoulder as you both looked at the trees. You were both silent and content. 

»»»

You awoke snuggled up to your pillow. You yawned, wiping the drowsiness from your eyes. You sat up, stretching, and stood up. Time to greet another beee-yutiful day! 

You changed into a lovely, white daytime dress, short, strapless, and jeweled, with a lace-up back and matching pale shoes. Easily slipping on the slippers, you gracefully strode down to the main room of the castle- the throne room. Your father looked frantic, with his bags and cases huddled in a corner of the room. Your confidence drained. 

"D-Dad, what's going on?" you asked, shocked at the state of his behavior. He looked back at you. 

"We're leaving now!" he yelled. 

Everything slowed. You took the timed to swallow what he said, and as it clicked in your mind, time resumed. 

"Fuck!" you yelled back, running up the stairs toward your room. On your way up you screamed into the Butler Room, screaming at Vernon and the others who were coming to "hurry the fuck up" and "we're leaving right fucking now!" 

When you arrived at your room, you immediately got to business. You grabbed the heaviest bag you could carry, the one with all your clothes in it. It was also the heaviest bag you had, and still pretty light, so it would only take one trip to the carriages. Vernon grabbed the other two bags behind you and ran after you, stumbling down the stairs. Your determination made you stay upright as you sprinted down the stairs with a large case in your arms, and you thank every higher-up being in the galaxy for that. 

Arriving at your carriage, you shoved your stuff("shit" as you said to Vernon when he asked what it all was(even though he helped pack it)) into the floor of the carriage, and jumped in, Vernon following behind you. Your dad rushed out of the building moments after V joined you, and he waved at you as he sprinted to his carriage. The drivers yelled, "Hiyah!", and the horses were off, galloping down the bumpy road to the Ezaral Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> audrey is in the age range of 7 to 12 in this bc idfk you need a relative enemy other than ur dad cmon yall
> 
> i love audrey dont get me wrong shes presh i just  
> i wanted an annoying lil sis in this yall
> 
> ... first chapter fic ??@!?!@?!?@!@1/2!?@!?@?!@? what
> 
> i wanted to write more but,, i had to get this done by the 14th of july so i didnt want to waste time
> 
> what am i saying its 3: 33 am let me sleep
> 
> how many references are there in this fic? who knows!!!!


End file.
